Martha Logan
As the wife of President Charles Logan, Martha Logan was the First Lady of the United States. With a B.A. degree in Art History from Stanford University, her professional experience includes serving as representative of Shine Walden Gallery, then as a fundraiser for Southern California Shelters, and later she later served on Santa Barbara Museum's Board of Trustees. She first met Charles Logan when he was serving in the California State Legislature. She was the most trusted advisor for the indecisive politician. However, at some point she suffered mental illness and was committed to a mental institution in Vermont. Day 5 Martha was a close personal friend of David Palmer, and was devastated by his death. Prior to his murder, Palmer had discovered a traitorous conspiracy involving President Logan's Chief of Staff Walt Cummings and ex-CIA agent James Nathanson, and had planned on alerting the Logan Administration using Martha as a go-between. On Day 5, Palmer called Martha at the President's Hidden Valley retreat and asked to meet with her about a "matter of national security." When she told Cummings and Charles that Palmer had contacted her about something vitally important, they dismissed her claims, noting her record of mental instability. Knowing that every phone call in or out of the retreat was recorded and transcribed, she attempted to secure the audio recording of her conversation with Palmer. However, Cummings had the recording altered before she could get ahold of it, so that it sounded like an innocuous call about a fundraising dinner. Martha next gained access to the archive room by barging into the men's room and extorting communications office worker Burke. Using his key card, she located the transcript of her call, but Cummings knocked her unconscious with chloroform and stole it, leaving her with no way to prove her story. Apparently thinking she was delusional, her husband tried to have her committed (actually, as he was in on the plot to assassinate Palmer, her stories were just as dangerous to him). She was eventually vindicated when Cummings' plot was exposed. Several hours later, President Logan agreed to provide Vladimir Bierko with Russian President Yuri Suvarov's motorcade in exchange for no further American deaths. Frustrated with her husband's negotation with the terrorists, Martha decided to join the motorcade behind his back, hoping he would recall the motorcade when he discovered she was there. However, President Logan refused to make any changes to the plan when he found out, and the motorcade was ambushed. Martha survived the attack, shocked that her husband was willing to sacrifice her and the Suvarovs. Martha did not get along with Vice President Hal Gardner, accusing him of stealing credit for Charles's victories and saddling Charles with the consequences of Hal's own mistakes. Around midnight, Martha learned that James Heller demanded a meeting with Charles. She asked Aaron Pierce why, and he said he would meet her later. However, Aaron was nowhere to be found at the meeting place, leaving only his cell phone on the ground. Very close to discovering the truth, Logan confessed to Martha his responsibility in Palmer's death and implores her to remain quiet for the good of the country. Martha told Logan that she hates him and would never forgive him but does not want the country to suffer because of him. Logan later assured a man known as Graham that Martha had been dealt with and if she learned the complete truth, he would deal with her accordingly. Martha considered overdosing on her medication several hours later, but managed to pull herself together when she notices Aaron's cell phone on the dresser. She noticed a car pulling up to the ranch when she was outside having a smoke, and decided to investigate. She witnessed Justin Adams beating up Aaron, and used her status as First Lady to convince him not to shoot her, giving Aaron time to kick Adams down. Adams' gun was knocked to the ground during the scuffle, and Martha used it to shoot Adams when he was about to kill Aaron. She was in shock, and only came to her senses when Aaron called her by name. After running to his side, she tended to his injuries, asking him if Adams was sent to kill him. Aaron confirmed it was true, and she told him that her husband told her everything, and that she was prepared to keep silent for the good of the country. They decided to hide the body in the trunk, and Aaron asked her to find Mike Novick and tell him everything, so that he could help them. She took his hand and made him promise to leave if he was in danger, and Aaron gave her his word before she left. After the submarine threat was resolved, Martha caught Mike as he was leaving the room, and asked that he follow her so she could show him something. At first Mike was skeptical, believing her to be under the influence, but she took him to the stables and showed him Aaron. They were able to convince Mike that Logan was in fact behind everything, and Mike agreed to drive the body and Aaron off of the ranch. Martha asked Aaron if he would let her know when he was safe, but he said it would be safer if they didn't have any contact. She sadly said goodbye, and he took her arm and whispered "Thank you" before getting in the car and driving away. Mike later came to see her, and after assuring her that Aaron was safe, he told her that she needed to stall Logan long enough for Jack to get on the helicopter. Martha was reluctant, but seeing no other option, she went to the bedroom where her husband was packing. She claimed she still needed him, apologizing, and asked him to stay with her. When he told her he couldn't, she began kissing him. He asked her to go with him on the helicopter, but she instead began unbuttoning his shirt in an attempt to seduce him. Her plan was successful, and Logan called and delayed the helicopter so they could spend time together. When Logan arrived at the airport for his press conference about David Palmer, Martha knew that Jack had failed, and her husband was going to get away with everything. As David Palmer's body was being moved out of the hearse it caused Martha to break down and yell at her husband for being a murderer. Logan quickly ordered his secret service agents to detain her into a room. Once inside the room, Logan started to yell at Martha, and even gave her a slap across the face. He accused her of trying to set him up earlier for Jack Bauer. Martha admited to that, and began to state everything Logan had done today from covering up the death of Palmer to selling nerve gas to terrorists. Logan again replies to her that it was for the good of the country, and that he didn't mean for all of those things to happen. Little did Logan know he was confessing to everything because a micro-chip was planted in his pen earlier by Jack Bauer before he was arrested. Logan then told Martha that if she didn't keep quiet about this he was going to stuff her full of drugs that she won't even know who she was. He also told her that he was going to send her to mental hospital where she would spend the rest of her life if she didn't behave. As Martha and The President went back out to give their speech, the recording from the mirco-chip was played for the attorney general by Chole O'Brian, and CTU. Right after that the Attorney General ordered the US Marshalls, and Secret Service agents to bring Logan into custody. When Logan was being taken away he looked back at his wife and realized that not only did she help bring him down, but his own wife had betrayed him. Martha said nothing back, but simply smiled along with Mike Novick as Logan was being escorted into a car. Memorable Quotes * Martha Logan: I look like a wedding cake. * Martha Logan: Dammit, I am the First Lady. You tell your storm troopers to stay away from me! * Martha Logan: Mr. Burke, we can continue this little dance if you really want to, but you and I both know that I am going to get into that room. So you can save us both the trouble and just give me your entry card. * Burke: Mrs. Logan, you wouldn't.... * Martha Logan: In three seconds, Mr. Burke, I am going to scream louder than any woman you've ever heard in your life. One, two - * Burke: Here's the card right here! * Charles Logan: I didn't lose you, did I? * Martha Logan: No, you didn't lose me. * Martha Logan: I've forgiven you many things, Charles. But not this. You've broken my heart. I'm looking at you... I hate you. But I will keep my mouth shut, because the people of this country don't deserve to suffer. But you do, Charles. You do. * Martha Logan she says she had no idea Logan was "such a good liar": If I wasn’t so horrified by the fact that I’m married to you, I might actually be impressed. Trivia * Martha Logan is based on Martha Mitchell, the wife of Richard Nixon's Attorney General, John Mitchell. Martha Mitchell contacted reporters with wild tales of corruption in the administration, many of which turned out to be true. The administration countered with stories of a drinking problem to keep her quiet. She was vindicated when the Watergate scandal broke, but her marriage did not survive it. * Though 24 has featured numerous presidents, Martha's introduction marks the first time a First Lady has been seen on the show. David Palmer was a divorcee and John Keeler was a widower. Logan, Martha Logan, Martha